1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ashtrays and particularly to apparatus used in conjunction with ashtrays for automatically and more effectively filtering the smoke associated with ashtrays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that smoke producing objects, such as cigarettes and cigars, are commonly deposited on ashtrays and the smoke from these objects tends to permeate the air of the environment and produce a disagreeable odor. Furthermore, it is known that the smoke from these objects can be hazardous to the health of not only the person smoking the object, but also to persons who must breath the smoke in the environment. For these reasons, it is desirable to effectively filter the smoke which emanates from these objects, particularly when they are deposited in an ashtray. It is also known that the smoke deposits which form on surfaces contacted by smoke, i.e., filters, build up a residue which is considered objectionable and possibly dangerous since the residue contains the same suspect chemical components as does the smoke.
Various devices have been provided for filtering the smoke of cigarettes and the like when deposited in an ashtray. One such device is disclosed by applicant in her U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,776, issued on Aug. 23, 1977. This device consists of an ashtray which supports a shroud which in turn supports a motorized fan and filter element. The fan creates a flow of air upwards through the shroud and the filter whereupon the substantially smokeless air is propelled into the surrounding environment.
Another device as disclosed by Gilbertson in U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,232 issued on June 23, 1970. This device consists of a stand supporting an ashtray and also supporting a housing and motorized fan above the ashtray. In this device, the housing defines a passageway and the associated fan generates a flow of air through the passageway. The housing also supports a filter between the fan and the ashtray.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,466 discloses a smoke incinerating device in which the unburned components of tobacco smoke are incinerated so that the incinerated residue is discharged.
None of the devices of the foregoing disclosures, however, contains means for automatically energizing the motorized fan, which means also serves contemporaneously as an effective air purifier. None of these devices self activate almost instantaneously upon contact with the smoke.
Although applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,776 discloses the known most advanced smoke filtration system to date, it is not self-acting and does not include as effective a filtration system as the present invention.
The present invention offers a solution for both problems. Through the introduction of an inexpensive device, it is now possible to activate instantaneously and automatically the motorized fan upon detection of the smoke rising through the shroud. Moreover, a portion of the invention which senses the smoke also functions as an air purifier which, along with the filter similar to those disclosed in some of the prior art devices, has the capability of nearly totally eliminating the smoke contamination in the air.
Until now, all simpler prior art devices were constructed to permit manual fan motor activation only. Any attempt to adapt the devices for application of a remote-control or automatic switch would require a complex and relatively expensive modification which, among other things, would serve to detract from whatever aesthetic appeal any of these devices may have possessed. Wasted house current or battery power would often result whenever a manually operated device of the sort described herein would be left unattended in an activated state in the absence of smoke. The present invention permits the conservation of precious energy resources, no matter how small, by ensuring that the device and, particularly the electric fan motor, self-deactivates in the absence of smoke rising through the shroud.